1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for serving confectioneries and, more particularly, to a novel method and apparatus for simulating a multi-tiered birthday cake using individual cupcakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a long held tradition to celebrate the birthdays of people who have become another year older. A typical birthday celebration, or party, might involve a gathering of the friends and relatives of the birthday person at which a birthday cake is served. The tradition of a cake with candles numbering the age of the person is an event which virtually everyone has experienced. Young children, in particular, find birthday parties to be most exciting events and they thoroughly enjoy participating in the consumption of cake. However, they may lack the manual dexterity to manipulate a fork and plate of cake without creating a mess. The atmosphere of excitement may aggravate the difficulty of their eating the cake without soiling the surroundings or their own persons. Further, cakes commonly served at birthday parties need to be properly portioned, cut and placed on plates requiring the effort of someone skilled with the hands, a facility which young children do not usually possess. The cake itself can be difficult or time consuming to make, and the whole event might require considerable clean-up when completed.